As far as i have to!
by HeyWhereAmI
Summary: "How far would you go for your nakama?straw hat?"that shameless villain spat, " i want to know your limits"  ..."What limits?" Luffy had barley managed to mutter as the mystery drug deemed his vocal cords, along with the rest of his body, usless.
1. Where the hell am i?

_just a little something i thought of, about how far Luffy goes for the crew and vice versa hope you like._

_...oh and i don't own one piece :'(_

_AS FAR AS I HAVE TO!_

Angry, and ashamed. Two emotions Luffy very rarely ever felt. As he was left paralysed and helpless on a small fishing boat, those two wretched emotions, dominated his mind.

"_How far would you go for your nakama" that shameless villain spat, " i want to know your limits"_

"_What limits?" Luffy had barley managed to mutter as the mystery drug (as he had dubbed it) deemed his vocal cords, along with the rest of his body, useless. The dark figure flying above him laughed a sickening laugh. _

"_You're going to have to speak up _BOY_, I can't hear you" he sneered as he flew down right in front of Luffy's face, and waited for the answer. _

"_I'm going to _kick your ass_" Luffy crocked, trying to focus his vision in the enemies face, but his eyes refused to work._

"_What? With those legs of yours, that won't even obey you?" With that, he let out a final mocking laugh, before disappearing._

Now Luffy lay in a small fishing boat, floating in, god knows what direction, unable to move and a stab wound to his stomach. He looked at the eternal pose, placed on his chest by the enemy, he could not quite see it clear enough to read what island it was, but it was pointing at the complete opposite direction that he was heading. "_Damn it_" he thought, as he drifted ever further away from the place that his crew was waiting. Waiting for him to come and save them.

It had been 2 hours since they had been taken, and Luffy was hungry as hell and pissed as hell, but as he thought endlessly of all the ways he would beat that strangers ass, his mind started to calm, and his eye lids became heavy, he knew what was happening, after all, he had fallen unconscious many times before.

Zoro.

Nami.

Usopp.

Sanji.

Chopper.

Robin.

Frankie.

... I'll save you, no matter what!, and with that, the sleepiness from the drug kicked in, 2 hours late, at that, and Luffy went into unconsciousness with a promise in his heart. Even if it killed him, he would save his precious nakama.

_He felt uneasy, as he watched the seemingly helpless man, as he begged for a doctor to save his nakama. They had a doctor, and a good one at that. He remembered how he had felt when Nami needed a doctor, and this man was not different he thought. Reluctantly he let him and his comrades on his ship leaving Usopp, Chopper and Frankie to help them onboard. _

"_I don't trust them," Luffy muttered to, a conveniently located, Zoro beside him. Zoro gave an agreeing grunt and glared toward the new guests of his captain's ship, and, although it was for a split second, he could swear that the man that was braking down and begging for a doctor a minute ago, had an amused smile on his face, before quickly returning it to having a look of worry._

"_I want you to watch him... and his crew" Luffy went on. "As soon as they are all good I want them off my ship, you can go tell Sanji that too, and remind him that it's a captain's order". Zoro watched the seriousness of his captains face and then looked back at the man 'our captain sees right through people when they least want him to' he though to himself 'tough luck' and with that headed to the kitchen to inform the ero-cook of their new orders__._

Somewhere far away Zoro's eyes slowly began to open, as he moved his arms to stretch, he felt his movements being restricted, he looked down and saw that he was cuffed and chained to the ground, his eyes widened and he fully awoke, and saw the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked for what seemed the millionth time in his life.


	2. ZORO NIICHAN! I said i cant hear yoouu

His composed eyes scanned the scene, it looked like they where in some kind of cave. It was completely empty besides the 7 straw hats scattered around on the ground and a exceptionally large TV high up on the ceiling. The cave was enormously large, and from what Zoro could see there was no exit.

He then proceeded to examine his nakama's condition, proudly noting that he had more chains tying him down then Sanji, and seeing that they were not harmed, but Luffy was absent. It was the first thing Zoro had become aware of. "He's fine," he thought to himself.

Zoro knew, out of all the people in the world to worry about that Luffy, was not one of them. After all, his amazing good luck had led the ero-cook to briefly believe that there was a god back in Logetown, plus his strength and agility was something to both admire and fear. So no. Zoro didn't worry about Luffy.

He went to struggle in his chains, when he became aware of a slight irritation to his arm. Upon looking down, he saw the result from being stabbed in his forearm, all the way through. He had quite honestly forgotten about that. He also mentally slapped himself, for forgetting the sight on the enemies blade as it stabbed through Luffy's abdomen, like he were not there at all. 'I can't wait to get out of these chains so I can defeat him... If only i had my swords '. He looked around again, to see if he could spot his swords anywhere. Although he knew that if he did not see them the first time, they were not going to show up the second (though it did not stop him from doing it anyway)

He looked up to the TV, it's presents making him feel uneasy , because surely it wasn't there for entertaining them, but of course that depended on the enemies perception of 'entertainment'. Whatever that TV's job was, Zoro was almost certain it was not a good thing for them.

Just has he had finished the thought the TV unexpectedly flicked on, revealing a girl, no older then 16. She had blonde curly hair, and the most beautiful large blue eyes, adorable freckles scattered across her face, her beige business suite and glasses made her look like a secretary.

"HELLO! Zoro nee-chan!" she cheered enthusiastically "your awaaaaake!"

Saying that Zoro was a little surprised to see such and innocent looking girl appear on the screen, was an understatement (He silently cursed himself for being so shallow.)

"who the hell 're you?" he, quite rightly, asked.

"SORRY Zoro nee-chan! But i cant hear you! The cameras don't record sound. My master didn't want to hear the sickening banter of the stupid strew hats" she apologized with fake sincerity. The way she spoke was almost as if she was mocking him, and this greatly irritated Zoro, it was just like that damned stranger that had brought them there.

"ANYWAY!" she burst out "you've been sleeping for 7 hours... although it was meant to be 14" the girl pouted. "But since your awake I'll tell you what's going on shall i?" she giggled with excitement.

"go on then." Zoro grumbled

"ZORO NEE-CHAN! I said i cant hear yoouu" she moaned, "... anyway here's the deal. Everyone's always talking about how you're all SO DAMN STRONG and then came that whole deal in Enies lobby 2 weeks ago. Declaring war ALL for one stupid little pirate girl" her face had gotten serious throughout her tiny little speech. On mention of Enies lobby, Zoro glanced over at Robin noticing that she had also beginning to wake up. "Master gets a little bored every now and again, so he thought 'HAY! Why not test these retarded little shits!' and here we are" she had resumed the fake innocents and giggled when she was done. The extremely vague explanation was not hardly enough to make Zoro understand the situation, nor did it make him realize the gravity of the situation. If that weirdo wanted to test their strength then that was fine! They would just have to kick his ass.

"i wonder how far straw hat nee-chan will be able to go" she snickered. This caught both Zoro's and Robins (who'd only just really come to) "especially considering that we have his greatest weakness in the palm of our hands" she right out laughed. The way she had said it, made it clear she wasn't talking about the sea, Robin gasped has she full comprehended their situation.

None of them had their weapons.

Each and _every_ one of them was heavily chained to the ground (some more then others).

They were locked away.

The devil fruit users had sea stone cuffs (how they got their hands on sea stone was a mystery to her) .

Luffy would do anything for them, even die.

And Luffy was _extremely_ gullible,

They where completely and totally screwed, because as much as they hated to admit it, and the shame that followed the knowledge of it. THEY, the crew of straw hat Luffy, where hostages, and there was nothing at ALL that they could do about it. By the looks of Zoro's growl, robin gathered that he had figured it out too. They were both silent, because it seemed that they little brat wasn't done, since her face still occupied the TV screen.

"I wonder..." false worry in her voice again, mocking them for their misfortune "what would straw hat nee-chan allow us to do to him. If he knew we could _CRUSH_ his precious nakama as easily as we breath" that had done it. Zoro had started to viciously struggle in his chains again, a waste of time, because no matter how strong he was, he was not strong enough to break steel without his swords. Damn where were those things? "... i wonder how far he'll go" she laughed, keeping up her hysterics. She was just plainly taking the piss now, and was grinding more and more at Zoro's nerves.

Zoro sent a glare to the TV, so concentrated with killing intent and it made her flinch, and shut up, stopping her laughing completely (looks like he found that damned camera). There was a silence that seemed to take forever, even though it was hardly even a minute, during which the only sound that was heard, was the deep breaths of Zoro and Robin as their anger built up, and the soft murmuring as another crewmember began to gain consciousness.

"something tells me..." she began again. Her face had dropped, her large lips in a frown, and her eyebrow crinkled, a slight (only slight) glistening in her eyes (as if she was actually sympathetic) and then she checked around herself, as if to make sure no one was around. "... That straw hat Luffy, will go to any lengths to insure the safety of his crew" she muttered, respect was clear in her voice, and something about the way she said it lead both Zoro and Robin to believe it was sincere. Another silence, and the girl seemed to look past the camera, behind it perhaps, and began to smile like she did the first time the TV had flicked on, then she looked dead into the camera. Something about the face she was pulling, made sure that all innocents left her pretty face, as she said in a dark menacing voice "maybe he'll let us just kill him... oh! or he could kill himself chahahahaha!" She laughed as the screen turned off before Robin and Zoro even had the time to react to what she said. The TV then quickly turned BACK on as she said one last thing (with a smile) "oh! i almost forgot! You can watch how well straw hat nee-chan does in the TV! BYE." The TV turned off again after that but remained that way this time.

Both Zoro and Robin were left gawking at the TV. The colure had left their faces; surely, it could not be _THAT_ easy to trick them into the current situation. Besides Luffy would probably walk in fighting as soon as he got there (if he even DID manage to arrive) and all would okay, after all it was Luffy for gods sake.

Although Zoro was telling himself that, he got a felling, that they were in deep shit. He had gotten the same felling back at alabaster. When Luffy had left them to go fight crocodile. If he remembered correctly, that damned rubber man had nearly, ever so nearly, gotten himself killed. His instincts were telling him that they were not leaving without serious difficulty. The thought dawned on him maybe Luffy wont make-

"he'll be fine" Zoro said out load, more to himself then to Robin.

"i didn't say anything" she said with a soft smile, that faded quickly. He grunted, damned sly women. There was silence for a long time, both being left to their own thoughts.

_It was finally the day, the day that those shady men were recovered enough to leave the ship. Although he didn't show it, Luffy was very relieved, those men had made him feel uneasy for the whole two days that they where on the ship and now that could finally leave. Luffy didn't like feeling uneasy in his own ship. He was kind enough to the stranger and his nakama though eating and talking enough, although he never bothered to remember his name .He was sure there was a z in there somewhere._

"_thank you so much!" he cheered, fake tears in his eyes, shaking each of the straw hats hands before he stopped at Luffy "if you hadn't offered your doctor to me i don't know what would have happened to my comrades" he thanked. Shaking Luffy's hand, then just holding it. "really thank you"_

_By now all the straw hats had started to feel a little groggy, finding themselves thinking and moving much slower, Luffy's eyes widened and he snatched his hand away from the stranger in front of him, still too slow for his liking._

"_tahaha, you caught on to that pretty fast!" the man had said, as all this comrades got into some kind of battle stance._

Their thoughts where interrupted when they heard a quite murmur of "oh of course i will my love, my life." Zoro's face when stern and angry, just by the sound of that damned ero-cook agitated him to no end.

"do you think that captain-san has awoken?" Robin asked.

"of course" Zoro grumbled,

And, like most things concerning his captain, he was right. Luffy had, indeed, woken up from his drug-educed sleep. Paddling so fast, he was almost too fast to be seen.

"_lu lu lu lu lu so-ge-kiiiing-gu!"_ he sang as he desperately paddled faster and faster, ignoring the violent protests from the stab wound, that, when ever managing to close itself up a little (to some incredible feat) would get ripped open again from Luffy extreme paddling, sending waves of pain pulsing through his body. Luffy ignored it. So amazingly well, that nothing in the exterior (besides the wound itself) hinted that he was in any pain at all. He just paddled faster, every now and again looking at the eternal pose pointing to Indread Island, just to make sure he was on the right track. It was clear to him that nothing would stop him, his determination strong and his mind set. Even when he saw a huge ship that smelt of dinner time and tones of meat, he ignored the ferocious growling of his wounded stomach and his ridiculously salivating mouth, and just paddled, not even hesitating for a minute, after all he had more important things on his mind. Like getting to his nakama, eating could wait (since when?) for after he got to his destination, so he just went right past the massive ship within a matter of seconds.

The pirate on watch duty was confused, did he just see that? Or did he not? "what the hell?" he expressed when he saw a flash of a wave, or was it an animal.

"what is it john?" his fat companion asked.

"nah it's nuthin'" he shrugged scratching the back of his head. 'jus' seein' things" he thought, and took a swig from his (4th) mug of rum.

_authors note :D :So? what do you think, please review because in very much doubting this chapter._

_..ooh and unfortunately (for me) i have exams so next upload may take a week or two. sorry!_


	3. Are you sick?

_sorry for the huge delay, but i moved, and then had to wait for the internet to work at my new address THEN i had to share one computer between 5 people, so yeah... i had a little difficulty getting it together, sorry about that! also i suck at gramma so im sure that there are some mistakes that i have missed, or not noticed, so sorry about that too._

_enjoy!_

"what _the hell_ is going on!" Nami shrieked, pretty much as soon as she woke up. Her sudden outburst caused chopper to cower within himself. Even after all the time that they had spent travelling together, the girls ability to go from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds still amazed and scared the little reindeer.

Robin was the one to answer her, although her reply didn't do anything to reduce the confusion and irritation boiling within the navigator. "Don't worry navigator-san I'll explain everything to you as soon as long-nose wakes up" at that the 6 straw hats looked at the only one yet to awaken, Usopp.

Nami decided that she'd double a certain swordsman's dept if he didn't tell her, but when she turned to face him and his aura hit her. She, for once, thought it'd be better to let him be.

The aura around Zoro had kept _all _the straw hats from speaking to him. He was livid. His blood boiling, and what was worse, the chains prevented him from a) escaping and b) venting out this extremely overwhelming anger and pure hatred. Hatred for the girl, the enemy and himself( or being trapped so easily). For the past 3 hours, he had gotten nowhere. Trying to come with ideas on how they were going to escape, and failing. Hating his stupid, incompetent self more and more by the minute. What a weak and pathetic fool he was.

Sanji was much the same, minus the intimidating everyone around him. He had tried to reach for one of his cigarettes, just to find out that the chains restricted him, even for the little movement required to get to his pocket. It was very frustrating, he thought, this feeling of... worthlessness. Every now and then, he'd sigh a curse under his breath, only to quickly (and half-heartedly) apologize to Nami and Robin for using such language in their presence. Robin was waiting for everyone to wake up before explaining, so Sanji also had no idea what was going on.

" i need to tend to Zoro's arm" chopper thought, not lifting his gaze from the tiny little pool of blood that had built up to Zoro's left, 'but i can't reach' he let out a internal cry. At the sight of blood and the need to heal a comrade, a memory popped into the doctor's head, the same memory that surfaced when Zoro was looking at his damaged arm.

"Oh NO! I need to heal LUFFY!" Chopper cried out. Catching everyone's attention and startling Usopp awake

"WHAT?" Nami asked impatiently.

Frankie, Usopp and Nami had been out cold before Luffy was stabbed by the enemy's blade and Sanji was so utterly and totally delirious and on the brink of passing out that he simply didn't remember seeing his captain getting so seriously hurt.

Chopper started to have some kind on mini panic, tears flowing freely down his face.

"Luffy...Luffy was stabbed by a sword welding baddie! Back on the ship before we were taken away... right through his stomach and out his back!" he wailed. "he was protecting me!" he bitterly added wincing at the memory of his dear friend being so mercilessly impaled, as he jumped in front of the blade that was intended to be for chopper.

There was silence, an utter devastated silence, which seemed to be louder than anything the straw hats had ever heard.

Man did Sanji need a cigarette right about now, but the damned shitty chains wouldn't allow him such a luxury, and Nami was cursing the tears that slightly built up against her will, and if she were able to move she'd have smacked the stupid cyborg upside the head, for suddenly howling so loudly next to her, about how sad and touching it all was and breaking the silence that quickly returned when Frankie finally shut up. Then fear settled in; fear that maybe Luffy would lose too much blood, or be so weak from blood loose that he was too defenceless against a sea monster that _smelt_ his blood. In normal circumstances they wouldn't have worried, but in normal circumstances Luffy wasn't stabbed nor was he drugged.

"He'll be fine" Zoro declared with such confidence that the rest of the crew almost felt ashamed for doubting someone like Luffy.

"Y..You don't know that" Usopp stuttered after a moment of hesitation (having fully come to by now) a little frighten by the aura around Zoro.

"He's been impaled before has he not?" he bluntly stated, earning a deadly glare from a furious cook, for how casually he said it, and how unfazed he was as the words left his lips. "Not even a scar remains"

Zoro's argument was very valid; Luffy had indeed been impaled before, by the hook of a warlord, which was nicely topped with a dose of poison afterwards. As soon as he got some meat into his system the wound would only be a mere inconvenience. The rest of the crew understood this as soon as Zoro had said what he did, most, if not all slightly angered that they didn't think of it first, all but robin who sat quietly, waiting for everyone to calm down.

After all, out of the entire straw hats she knew best how unexpected Luffy can be. It wasn't too long ago that she thought that a buster call would wipe them off the face of the earth, yet here they were. It was safe to say her newfound faith (stronger than she ever felt) was unshakable.

"Well now that Usopp is _finally _awake-"Nami's voice boomed pulling Robin out of her train of thought.

"_Oi" _expressed a slightly defensive and hurt sharpshooter

"... Now that Usopp is awake, would you care to tell us what on earth is going on?" Nami half yelled, suppressing her anger, so not to disrespect Robin.

...

Tense. That's what it was. After Robin finished saying what it was she had to say, there was a long, long, l_ong_, silence that was as awkward as it was long, as the straw hats fully comprehended their situation. The atmosphere around them so thick you'd probably be able to slice right through it. The anger and the utter shame was all their on their faces.

How could they have been so stupid?

"So not super" Frankie muttered under his breath, he hadn't even been part of the crew for more than 2 weeks and already his inadequate self had put the captain in a problematic spot.

"W-well we can't just sit around and do nothing! We need to get out of here!" Usopp roared, surprising everyone at his sudden outburst. "G-Go on Zoro...brake us out" he whimpered and receded within himself.

The crew would have simultaneously face palmed, if their movements were not restricted, of course, Usopp was always going to be coward no matter what.

As chopper struggled in his chains (to no avail) he noticed, from the smell, and feel of them, that they were made of steel... A large smile grew on his face as a wave of hope and relief washed over him, then pure ecstasy.

"Usopp!" he cheered, "these chains are steel! They're nothing to you! You can bite through them, can't you? Like you did the armour of those giants when you were 10!" he laughed, and seemed to be radiating from his glee.

Usopp's jaw dropped, a little bit more and his bottom jaw would have hit the ground. How could this happen? He thought to himself. How was it possible that his own lies would come back and bite him so hard in the but that he was actually speechless for a moment? He heard the snicker of a certain sadistic swordsman and the pressure almost killed him as he begun to sweat. He looked at the doctor, which was not a very good idea, since the little reindeer's look of sheer admiration was making the situation ten times worse.

"Y-y-you see..." Usopp stuttered. Chopper's face brightened even more (if that were possible) and he lean a little forward.

"Yes?" he eagerly asked. Usopp closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, when an idea came to his head 'this'll be good' he thought.

"You see these chains are not made of just your ordinary, everyday steel" he begun.

"uhuh" chopper nodded.

"these wicked chains have been imported from the darkest, most gruesome, grotesque parts of the grand line, where even the evilest of pirates cower away from." Usopp was getting into the story (like always) holding his head up high, and failing to see as choppers face started to look more and more and more afraid. "It's completely, and utterly impossible, even for the great CHAPTAIN Usopp, to break these horrifying chains" he finished with a dramatic tone, and a matter of fact nod.

The stars that had formed in choppers eyes prior to Usopp's little story (lie) had completely left his features, watery eyes and a terrified face is what replaced them.

"What?" he shrieked in an overly high pitched voice, and then began to wail and cry out "Nooooooo!"

"We'll ESCAPE!" Sanji yelled, as choppers crying got on his last nerve.

"Sanji-bro's right! We're the straw hats after all!" Frankie cheered.

"But what can we do?" Nami asked

"If it was that easy, Swordsman-sun and I would have figured it out, we just need to think long and hard" robin added, there was the moans and murmurs of agreement by the crew.

"HAY ZORO! DON'T FALL ASLEEP" Usopp cried at in mortification after catching a glimpse of the swordsman napping while they were having their important discussions.

Of course that leaded to a large heated argument (that would have been a full on fight, were it not for the chains), after a few 'shitty ero-cook' here and some 'shut up crappy marimo' there, the TV flicked on. The face that appeared made both robin and Zoro tense and hearts formed where Sanji's eyes used to be.

"~i have a proposal for youuu~" she sang.

...

Somewhere on the coast of Indread Island, there stood a very confused and slightly lost boy in a straw hat and a red vest (that was yellow ,14 hours ago). He tilted his head raising his hand to cup his chin with his thumb and index finger, as all he saw ahead of him was a thick, thick forest

Had he been duped? He thought for a second. No, his nakama where here for sure, he could feel it! he argued back at himself. So all he could do was walk forward, if he went were his instincts told him to he would find them for sure... he hoped.

The forest was more of a jungle, looking around he saw all sorts of wild plant growth, and although he didn't see anything but the trees and plants the jungle was loud. The sound of shrieks as another, weak pray fell into the hands of its predator, or the mating call of an animal in heat, the thought of eating these animals made Luffy salivate as his fantasy became a longing, he quickly shook it off and carried on walking, to his left he spotted some make-you-laugh mushrooms, and although tempting he decided to leave them and carried on charging through the jungle with nothing but his instincts to navigate him.

...What a bad idea.

How long had he been in the jungle for now? He wondered, 20 minutes? Or was it more? He was getting very irritated, and much to his demise, No meat in sight. 'How depressing' he thought, and his stomach rumbled in agreement. He had to hold on to his wound as a spasm of pain erupted from it (although holding it didn't help one bit and it wasn't bleeding anymore). He cursed himself for letting it hurt, as he keeled over and gritted his teeth, the pain pulsing through his body, as if the wound hated him with a deep passion, but after a minute of putting pressure on it and holding still the pain subsided, a the peace allowed the wound to heal, if only a little bit, he coughed up some blood, whipped it on his already drenched and bloody vest and then went on his way again.

From the dark shadows behind him two red eyes opened, glazed over with the lust to kill and hunger, attracted to the overly delicious scent of blood.

The boar-like monster unwaveringly followed Luffy as he sped walked through the forest, inching closer and closer with each step and absolutely ecstatic that Luffy hadn't turned around once, and ran away, because although the bore was strong those weak little snacks always had a tendency to out run him. Which had lead to the poor little bore to remain unfed for the past a week. But even when the bore walked into a tree that came from nowhere, the little straw-hat boy didn't turn around, the bores mouth started to water at all the ways he could think of to kill the boy, and how to eat him, it was a shame the kid had lost so much blood though, because he probably had the best smelling blood the bore had ever come across, it was that fabulous aroma that caught the bore's attention in the first place, but the bore couldn't afford to be picky, just like he couldn't afford to dwell on the fact that his pray was pretty thin because meat was meat, and that is all the mattered. It was not long before the bore's patients snapped and he pounced swinging his claws to rip open luffy's neck. A sure kill.

~10 minute later~

The meat felt good as it soothed his ferocious stomach with each mouthful, although there was not as much meat as he was used to, this was good enough, and after all he did not have the luxury to be picky. Although the meat was not nearly as delicious as it would have been if Sanji had cooked it, the monster sure as hell did the job, and it did it well, Luffy could feel his energy being replenished and he could feel less and less pain from the wound. By the time the beast was completely devoured Luffy was almost as good as new, beside a little irritation to his abdomen.

"YOSH! Time to save my nakama!" he cheered and begun to run... in no particular direction.

It was not long before Luffy found himself free falling after accidently running off a high cliff without realizing. He soon landed in his balloon form, and deflated as he further rolled down a pathetically steep hill and finally stopped. After he recollected his spinning mind he found himself situated in front of a very gigantic building. Had he found it? And gosh was it HUGE, Luffy had to ponder for a moment as to how the hell he had missed such a humongous thing, but that thought was pushed aside as Luffy got up and ran toward the door, his nakama had to be in this building!

And the metal from the doors connected to his hands and he pushed his hardest and the doors flung open.

Luffy burst through and his heart almost skipped a beat, from joy. The sight he was meet with, however jubilant, was quite the surprise, Luffy had expecting to have to search, but this was much better.

In front of him were 6 straw-hats. Zoro was seated in an arm chair, a pleased smirk across his face, one arm resting on his right armrest, and robin seated on the right, staring mockingly right into luffy's eyes. Nami was leaning against a bar table, her clima-tact in hand, and the tip resting on her shoulder. Usopp was sat on the table next to her, crossed legged and his goggles covering his eyes, sharing the same look as robin. Frankie and chopper were both sitting on some steps at the back of the room, both sporting expressions of hate and disgust.

"Wha-"Luffy exclaimed before Usopp interrupted.

"Haha looks like he found us!" he taunted.

"Oh what ever shall we do" Nami expressed with false worry.

Luffy tilled his head in confusion, "are you guys sick?" he asked

"YES WE ARE" chopper yelled.

Just as Luffy was about to ask what they were sick of, and where on earth Sanji was, a noise from behind him caught his attention. As he swung his head around to see what it was, he was just in time to see Sanji's shoe as this foot connected with luffy's face. Sending him flying into the opposite end of the huge room.

WE'RE SICK OF YOU!" Sanji spat as the rest of the crew began to laugh at Luffy.

Luffy got up slowly, trying to contain his anger. How dare they! They were his crew and his crew was the best in the grand line. The best crew in the grand line sure as hell don't go against their captain like this. DAMN! His wound was long forgotten and the pain got over powered by the absolute rage overflowing through his body. His friends. Do. Not. Betray. Him.

"you're-" Luffy was about to say something but then pepper-star exploded right in his eyes, blinding him, followed by Nami's clima-tact smashing right into his face, and robin kicking his feet from under him.

There was a loud thud as luffy's body hit the ground, followed by some more of the crews sickening laughter.

"_So_ damn pathetic" Zoro's voice rang out as his foot stamped on luffy's head.

"We've had enough of your rain, it's not supah!" Frankie said, in a tone full of disgust, although he didn't shout Luffy heard him load and clear. He knew what it meant, they wanted to overthrow him.

"Who'd tolerate a shitty captain like you" Sanji spat.

The pressure on his head increased "so I'm taking over" Zoro stated his voice emotionless like always, his strong leg increasing the pressure on his head some more. Luffy's teeth grinded together, and his whole body begun to shake.

"What's that? Afraid? What trash you are!" robin giggled, but robin was wrong, it wasn't fear. No. He was not afraid. This was fury.

"You're not" he begun again.

"Huh? What was that? You sorry excuse for a captain"

"not my-" luffy went on but then the sharp hill of Zoro's boot dug in deeper piercing his skin and making him grunt.

"Useless"

"Humiliating"

"Pathetic"

"Disgusting"

"Stupid"

"Trash" it seemed as if they all took it in turns to blurt out on worded insults, pissing luffy off more and more with each word, his hand clenching in tight fists. Everything went quite, with the exception of a giggle here and there. Then came the sound of a sword being unsheathed and Zoro drew out his weapon.

"YOU'RE NOT!-"Luffy yelled only to be interrupted once again.

"You're going to die here, by my sword" Zoro yelled as he brought down his sword and the rest of the crew laughed in mockery.

"******"You're not my nakama!**" Luffy screamed so hard that it drowned out the sound of the crew's laughter and Zoro's shouting as he brought down the sword.

... Then there was total silence.

_please review and tell me what you think even if it's about how you didn't like it, I'm new to this so i have no idea if what i'm doing. thanks for reading. and to make up for the late release i'll update the next chapter earlier. (more reviews will motivate me more,and updates will be faster :P) _


	4. i suck sooo bad

Wow I don't even know how to begin apologizing for my long, long, _long_ absence and not even putting this story on hiatus to let you guys now that I wouldn't update. I'm not really too comfortable talking about why I didn't update but I'll leave it at I got really, really, _really_ sick and only got back on my feet like around Christmas time and to be honest I forgot completely about this and only remembered when I opened up my old email to check if anything important was sent there instead, and I saw the notifications from comments and I'm really sorry for sucking so much and leaving it at that but I'll write up the next chapters and hopefully update soon


End file.
